


Silver Tongue

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [26]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, i have no explanation, sorry this is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Catra and Glimmer are evenly matched in how fiercely they feel things.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148462
Kudos: 6





	Silver Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again for another year! I'll be uploading fics weekly this year, so expect some larger batches of 5-7 fics at a time. If you're interested, feel free to stick around for the series!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 26 - Silver

Catra had quite the silver tongue. Glimmer loved that about her.

She was so quick with her cutting words. She’d seen how those words could break Adora down. But Glimmer wasn’t so quick to be fooled. She had a bit of a sharp tongue herself.

When Catra would rage quietly against her, Glimmer would explode into a burst of fiery sparkles. They were perfectly matched in that way. Catra had a silent fury, whereas Glimmer was much more upfront. She wondered sometimes how Catra was able to keep all of those feelings inside of her. Her hurt, her loss. Her anger. Yet all she really showed was a witty sarcasm and slyness, just like a cat. Glimmer was a little too quick to let her emotions show on her face. She could hardly hear bad news without her face glowing hot red with anger or sadness. 

So no, she and Catra weren’t the same on the outside. But they understood each other. Deep down, they felt things just as strongly, the rage and the pain. It made them connect in a way that most others couldn’t understand. And Glimmer was okay with that.

\


End file.
